Claire and Myrnin- a very different experiment!
by PerksOfLogan
Summary: Based on Morganville Vampires, set after Bitter Blood. Myrnin has a realisation, and nothing will stop him now. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


Based on the Morganville Vampire Series written by Rachel Caine.  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING- ALL IS RACHEL CAINE'S.  
(Set after Bitter Blood (book 13), but with a twist)

It was a normal day in Morganville for Claire Danvers. Well, as normal as it possibly could be, considering the fact that there were blood-sucking vampires at every corner. Having just finished a non-challenging physics lecture at Texas Prairie University, Claire was walking to her crazy vampire employer, Myrnin. Myrnin was...temperamental, at best. However, science was science, and a paying job that she enjoyed was a luxury most working Americans struggled to find. Walking along the dusty sidewalk, Claire thought mostly of hurrying to Myrnins lab, quickly finishing her work, and getting home to Glass house to see how Eve was doing after coming home from hospital. Claire still lived in the Glass house, despite everything. Her recent break-up with Shane had been hell, but she continued to live there as he had moved out to rented accommodation above the Morganville garage. Shane had meant so much to Claire, but the recent deterioration of trust between them after his best friend had shoved his tongue down her throat (whilst under vampire mind control) had put a spin on the relationship. She ached for him daily, but was slowing getting over losing him. He was happier now, she thought. That was all that mattered to her. However, Shanes most recent news had surprised not only her, but the whole of Morganville. Monica and Shane, who would have thought it. Claire thought that he was a fool for trusting her, but the recent discovery of the pregnancy had forced him to stick with her. Shane Collins was to be a father, and cooped up with Monica Morrell all his life. There _was_ an element of comedy there, however sick it may be.  
Heading towards the funnel shaped alley towards Myrnin's, Claire remembered Gramma Day's description of it when she first entered. 'Trap door spider'. A fairly accurate picture was painted, but changed the minute Myrnin began to respect Claire as a scientist, and she now _rarely_ thought of him as terrifying. Respect as a scientist was one attribute Claire had gained, but a much more worrying one was beginning to develop. Recently, Myrnin had been starting to notice Claire as a young woman, and that was what really terrified her. She had only had one serious relationship, and she imagined Shane to be an _extremely _different sort of lover to Myrnin.  
The door was swinging open, eliminating the need for Claire's brass key. Myrnin was sat on the floor cross-legged, with his ancient reading glasses perched on his nose, and Bob the pet spider roaming his head. Myrnin did not seem bothered by the arachnid, and continued to read. Todays choice of clothing was typically eccentric, emerald green velvet trousers, a pirate-style red and black stiped jumper, and a long black leather coat. He was in his new fanged-bunny slippers, after his original pair were sadly destroyed in a very disturbing incident, which none of them mentioned much, due to the tragedy (in Myrnin's eyes, Claire didn't care that much for the slippers) of it.  
"Ah, here you are, you took your time." welcomed Myrnin.  
"It's a nice day, I was just strolling" replied Claire, "besides, you said I don't have much to do today."  
Myrnin could sense the urgency in Claire's voice, knowing her urge to get home. The reason for that would have been Shane 2 months ago. But times had changed. That boy, Myrnin thought, used to prevent me from her. There's nothing to stop me now.  
Closing the book and dropping it on the floor with a slam, and no regard for the fact that it was most likely over 50 years old, he stood and strided over to carefully place Bob in his cage.  
"Today, Claire we will do something a little different." Myrnin said thoughtfully. "The project we will be working on is more ...biological than you are used to."  
"Bu-" started Claire, but was quickly cut off by the pressure of his lips on hers.  
She began to move away in protest, but his firm grip on her arms and the unexpected sensation of desire changed her mind.  
Biological- that was one way of putting it.  
Suddenly, Claire came to her senses, and was reminded guiltily of Shane. However, she came to the sudden realisation that she was no longer with Shane, and this was completely acceptable. For so long Claire had ignored the often looks of wanting Myrnin gave her, and shyed away from his feelings for her, without thinking just how she felt about them. She regretted liking every minute.  
This would be the start of a _very _different sort of experiment she was used to...


End file.
